Unexpected
by writergirl89
Summary: After 'Mindy's & Josh's Christmas Party'. Danny puts Mindy to bed with a surprise twist he most definitely didn't expect. One-shot.


_Hello there! Very happy to be here. This is my first (and hopefully, not my last) Mindy Project fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy. I loved this last episode and I think all of you know why, with my new favorite potential ship making my heart flutter._

_I mean, come on! Danny-boy *waggles finger*, could you be anymore transparent? Hmm? Does everyone get me? Was he or was he not sweet on Mindy? Obviously, poor boy doesn't know it yet but, he is. I know it. *nods vigorously to audience, who roll their eyes*_

_**Prompt Alert #1:** ALSO! I'm gonna give you guys two prompts to take up (if you want) and here's my first one: In the episode where Mindy dares Danny to be her gynecologist, the examination scene goes a little… differently. ;) Could either be one or two-shot, if desired._

_Happy Reading!_

…..

"Okay, four flutes of champagne was pushing it but, eight?_ Really_, Mindy?"

Danny grunted as he carried his inebriated co-worker/kinda friend to her bedroom, making his third trip to that area of her apartment that night, trying and failing to keep her from bumping her head near her open door and wincing as she rubbed at the spot where it got struck.

"Ouwie!" She whined. "Danny, you stupid jerk. I hit my head and now, I'm gonna wake up with a huge migraine…" She trailed on a pained groan as he settled her as gently as he could manage onto her plush bed.

He chuckled a little. Despite the fact that the high pitch of her voice was a tiny bit worse because she was drunk, she also sounded a lot like a kid throwing a fit over having to go to school sick the next day.

If, of course, said child was also going to be undoubtably hungover due to excessive amounts of alcohol.

"Don't worry about it, Mindy, I doubt _you'll_ need much help with getting a headache tomorrow." He commented with considerably less snark than usual, minding her current state.

"Thank you, Danny. That helps." She mumbled just barely under her breath in response.

Without saying anything, he simply grabbed a side of her sheets and lifted it up for her to crawl into. "Hop in."

"Nooo…" She said, moving around the bed instead of getting under the sheets. "No, no, wait…"

"What? What is it?"

"I need to…" She finally managed to sit up. "... I need to get out of this dress."

"Oh." Came his lame excuse.

_Dark, naked skin… Full, volumptuous curves… Broad, rounded hips, perfect for his hands to grab... Perky breasts to fondle... Gorgeous and strong gams to wrap around his waist... Dark, almost black hair to pull in his passion..._

"Danny."

He snapped out of _that_ very quickly. "Yeah?"

She was standing there, looking decidedly more sober than when they got inside her bedroom and kind of... uncomfortable. Nervous, almost.

"Do you mind turning around?" She finally asked in a semi-shy tone of voice.

He then realized he was full-on staring at her (maybe a bit _intensely_) and if_ anything_ he was thinking about was written on his face... Well...

"Sure." He cleared his throat loudly and shifted quickly to face away from her. Away from the temptation of her. "Sure, I'll just, yeah..."

He almost immediately heard shuffling (a zipper being pulled down, shoes being booted off, etc.,) and tried in vein to ignore it. It was bad enough they were alone in her apartment, everybody else having already left after cleaning up for Mindy because of how bad the night had gone for her, but, yeah, _this_. This was too much.

They were alone, not just in her damn apartment but, in her bedroom and she was undressing not a few feet away from him. Although, unlike the many occasions envisioned in his head, it wasn't exactly in the most ideal of situations.

For one, he wasn't even seeing her get undressed. Secondly, she was nursing heartbreak from that asshole Josh (she hadn't the only one who had wanted to murder him). And lastly, he didn't wanna really give her another shock tonight by coming onto her.

It's not like he had been forthcoming about he felt for her.

And he hadn't been. Not for a very long time.

Yes, she annoyed him sometimes.

Yes, he was a jerk to her most of the time.

Yes, they were vicious to each other most of that time, too.

And yes, he was quite sure he had big time, irritating, discombobulating, fear-inducing feelings for her.

He had feelings for Mindy Lahiri.

And he knew it was that. Feelings. If he was just attracted to her and wanted to sleep with her, he would of already and that would have been the end of it and they would just be colleagues/kind of friends who did it that _one time_ to get it out of the way.

But, they hadn't and could never.

At least, not in that way.

Despite himself, she'd become an important part of his life and not just as a fellow doctor he secretly admired but, as a person he looked forward to seeing everyday as she added brightness and light to his otherwise dreary, colorless life. If only for the few hours she graced it with her presence at work.

It was extremely cliched and he would_ loathe_ admitting it to anyone, nevermind himself, but it was true. She was truly special and he saw no reason she would ever entertain the idea of them together in any way, shape, or form.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?" His voice sounded huskier to his ears. He silently hoped she didn't notice.

"You can turn around now."

He did and his mouth went instantly dry when he saw she had changed into a large, button-up sleepshirt that barely went mid-thigh on her.

_Is she trying to kil me?_

She walked over to the bed and his body tightened as the thing swayed against her skin invitingly, just _begging_ for his hand touch her there.

He looked down at the bedspread to avoid looking at her anymore, though it didn't do much because the_ nearness_ of her, the sweet-spicy scent of her was too much for him to _not_ notice.

_Don't look, Danny. Don't look. Don't do anything-_

He didn't want to. He didn't want his feelings to rear their ugly, Dalek-like heads out of the sand. He just didn't.

He was still looking down at the bedspread, down at his hands, when hers suddenly came into the picture, covering his. "Danny?"

Her voice was different somewhat, _softer_, _alluring_ and when he slowly looked up to her face, which was suddenly _a lot_ closer to his than before, she was peering into his face, looking a lot more thoughtful than he'd ever seen her, a glint in her warm beauiful eyes that fluttered over his whole face like a caress.

_Oh. _

_Ohh, no. She is trying to kill me._

She knew.

He didn't know how or when or _what-the-fuck_ but, she knew.

"Danny." One of her hands slid up to the back of his neck, under his collar. He shivered. "Stay with me."

She knew and apparently wanted him, too.

The move brought him closer to her still and when his hand encountered something warm and soft, he snuck a peek down to see that his hand was touching her bare thigh.

"I'm touching your thigh." He said out loud.

She giggled and he looked up at her again as she smiled at him mischievously. "Yeah, you are." Her fingers trailed over his shirt and yeah, if he thought he was hard before, he didn't have a word for what he was now. "And now you can touch me wherever you like." She said flirtatiously.

He still couldn't believe his luck but, questioned nothing as she brought ever closer to her.

His eyes drift shut as she leaned to kiss him, slow and warm, pressing her lips somewhat chastely to his and when one of his hands curled into her thick hair, she hummed appreciatively, arching almost cat-like into it.

And that was when she had him. Hook, line, and sinker.

A hand pressed into her hip, bringing her in closer and he felt her grin into his mouth before she nipped at his lower lip, causing him to further deepen the kiss and _oh_, this was the stuff. _Sweet. Soft. Spicy. Mindy._ She tasted like the bubbly, fizzy champagne that she had throughout the night and the cinnamon altoid-like thingies she liked to have constantly.

It didn't take that long for what little Mindy had on was stripped off, followed by his own clothes which she efficiently took off with aplomb and quickness that spoke of her eagerness that almost surpassed his own and it gave a sense of accomplishment that he wasn't completely losing it as he saw her body for the first time in the dim lighting of her room. Beautiful, volumptuous, round_. Perfect._

_Later. I'll explore later. Right now, I just need-_

Her arms braced around his neck as they fell forward on the bed, her legs wrapping around him like he'd always imagined and his fingers digging into her firm, glorious thighs, pressing into her until he couldn't tell where she ended and he began, his cock aching to be inside her, baring down on her as she undulated under him with hot, wet circles until he entered her with a loud, deep sound of pleasure that mingled with her gasp of delight. A sound of surrender. Capitulation. He was hers if she wanted him.

He allowed himself to revel in the passion. Touching her as though he'd never touched anybody. Being beneathe her, on top of her, all around her, and over her with his hands and mouth insatiable with the feel and taste of her.

He whispered words to her. Sweet words. Dirty words. Any words as she rolled faster and faster beneathe him, contracting around him deep inside her, screaming and chanting his name (_Danny! Danny! Danny_!) before she came and crashed wildly just rright before he followed, pouring himself into her welcoming body with a force that surprised him.

_Mmm._ He thought after as he held her while she slept. _This, I never would have expected._

...

**End Author's Note: Oiy! Hope you enjoyed! ;) I loved writing it even though I wasn't sure how to go about before ultimately deciding on choosing my fantasy version, obviously. *wink* Plus, I wanted to something more or less implied adult than the erotica I normally penn but, this was my first one for Mindy Project soo...**

**Prompt Alert #2: In the episode before last with the guys kicking Mindy outta work and all, _Danny_ is the one to bring her food in the hospital at the end there. ;) Obviously an AU because she's not dating Josh in this one. Duh. Again, one or two-shot, if you so choose. This one can also be more mild (with a good kiss at least, please) where as prompt number one is expected more... _action_-filled.**

**Peace ! :) **


End file.
